


His Love, His Wrath

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Gods, Heavy Angst, Het, Marriage Proposal, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Shapeshifting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warpath finally confesses, despite Thornstriker's relationship with the God of Wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love, His Wrath

Thornstriker was currently standing next to Wheeljack as they could see the men in the horizon. Out of the corner of her eye, Thornstriker could see that the older woman was relieved to see her husband after a month of battle, alive and well.   
  
The month before, the village’s top fighters had gone out to protect their village and the battle had ended in complete victory for them. Both her brother Airstream and her best friend Warpath, who she had known since childhood, had made it back alive. She wanted to cry with relief when she heard the news, having been worried about the both of them ever since their departure.  
  
But it was all right now. They were safe.  
  
They were home.  
  
A villager suddenly blew a horn, the men walking into the courtyard. The villagers immediately erupted with cheer and cries of joy, Thornstriker and Wheeljack shouting as well as they came through. Soon enough, men were approaching their wives, their lovers, their children, their friends, greeting them with hugs and kisses. Before Airstream could even reach Wheeljack, she ran toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.   
  
Thornstriker couldn't help but to laugh a bit at the sight, smiling as she saw how happy Wheeljack was. For a moment, Thornstriker forgot that the blonde was older than her, acting like a complete teenage girl with her warrior husband. Then, when Airstream pulled back from the kiss, he looked at his baby sister and gestured for her to come over. She laughed and ran to her older brother, throwing her arms around him.   
  
"Welcome home, Airstream," she said, hugging him tightly.  
  
He chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's good to be home... Finally."  
  
Wheeljack laughed, leaning into his arm. "It's good to have you home again, Airstream... We missed you. More than you can imagine."  
  
The older man smiled at that. "I've missed you too... Both of you." He pulled them into another embrace, glad to be back with his wife and his sister once again. He had been worried about them the entire time during the battle, but knowing that he had to get back home to them made him fight to the best to his abilities and then some.   
  
Finally, Thornstriker pulled back from the hug, glancing over her shoulder. She smiled brightly when she saw Warpath standing a bit away from the scene, as if he didn't want to intrude on the little family moment. She couldn't help but to laugh a bit. He was always so considerate, even when he didn't need to be. She turned to face him and walked up to him, returning the soft smile he gave her.  
  
"I see you made it back safely," she said.   
  
He chuckled. "Yep. A couple of scars and some bruises, but nothing too bad."  
  
Then the petite woman jumped up a bit, throwing her arms around his neck and giggling madly when he hugged back, holding her up so he didn't have to bend down so much. He buried his head in her shoulder and said, "I'm home."  
  
"Welcome home," she laughed, both of them pulling back a bit as Thornstriker tried to set herself to her feet. Warpath was reluctant to put her down, but did as she wanted, taking a step back from his friend.   
  
Airstream and Wheeljack walked up to the two of them, now holding hands. "Well, it seems we're all here now," Airstream said, looking at his friend. "All home and in one piece." Considering it had been hell fighting the hostile tribe, both Airstream and Warpath were relieved to be back home with the two women.   
  
Wheeljack smiled up at Warpath, still leaning into Airstream. "I'm glad you're both home safe now."  
  
Warpath chuckled. "Well, we had a reason to come back. The idea of eating your cooking was the main thing that was keeping me and Airstream going, Wheeljack."   
  
The blonde gave a laugh, shaking her head as she tried to suppress the chuckles. "Of course it was. I'm assuming you're coming over to supper then, tonight?"  
  
"Of course," he said, smiling brightly. Though that may have not had a reason of his, Warpath did enjoy the food that Wheeljack made. Thornstriker also helped with the cooking too, and she also made good food. It had been a while since he had a decently prepared meal. He figured he could indulge himself a little at his friends' home for supper.   
  
“Good, because I’m certain the both of you have stories to share,” Thornstriker said, clapping her hands. Then just as Wheeljack and Airstream waved their goodbyes to Warpath, she gave him one last final hug. “It’s so good to see you again, Warpath. I missed you.”  
  
Warpath smiled, hugging back the petite woman. “Me too, Thornstriker,” he said softly. Truthfully, he probably missed her more than she did him, but that was due to his own personal feelings. In truth, he was just happy that she cared so much.   
  
Then she let him go and followed after her brother and his wife, thanking the gods for keeping Airstream and Warpath safe. 

* * *

Since they hadn’t had a proper or lavish meal in almost two months, Airstream and Warpath practically gorged themselves with the food Wheeljack and Thornstriker prepared for them. The two women couldn’t help but to laugh, especially as they started talking about the food they ate before this meal.   
  
It made Thornstriker especially happy to see the two men gorging themselves on the meal she and Wheeljack made. It may have not have been proper table manners, but they had just gotten back from fighting. They had protected the village from that hostile tribe and they deserved a reward, especially when she could now clearly see the scars on both their bodies.   
  
She let out a small sigh. They had done their duties as warriors of the village. She knew that, but still. She didn’t want her loved ones getting hurt…  
  
“By nature, men are hunters,” Airstream said, pulling Thornstriker from her thoughts. “We just get the food. We only know how to do the basics of cooking. Like getting the meat to be edible enough to digest.”   
  
“But we don’t cook it well enough so that it tastes good,” Warpath chuckled, shaking his head. “Sometimes we burned it. Or it was too tough or chewy. Women, on the other hand, always seem to know what they’re doing in regards to food. Makes me jealous.”   
  
“Well, it’s a good thing both of you are here, then,” Wheeljack said, smiling as she handed Thornstriker the fruit bowl. “Eat as much as you’d like. Thornstriker and I made a lot.”  
  
The two men nodded, smiling brightly as they continued to eat again.   
  
Just as Thornstriker had gotten up to bring Warpath another helping of the goat, there was a knock at the door. Warpath and Airstream blinked, looking at the door to the hut. But Wheeljack just smiled and looked to Thornstriker, who was biting her bottom lip.   
  
“Go on, Thornstriker,” Wheeljack said.   
  
When the younger woman nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind her, she turned to the two men that were just staring at her, a bit confused. Well, it made sense, she supposed. They had been gone for a month – they didn’t know about the nightly visits Thornstriker’s suitor made.   
  
Warpath started to rise out of his seat. “Where did she–”  
  
Wheeljack shook her head at him, urging him to sit down again. “It’s all right. It’s just God Bloodshed visiting–”  
  
“Argh,  _him_  again?” Airstream growled. “Damn it, why does she continue to see him?!” Thornstriker knew that he hated the fact that Bloodshed was courting her! It was because of him she was almost raped and murdered by the vicious cult!   
  
His wife gave a soft sigh, rubbing her eyes. He was too overprotective of her. Besides, Bloodshed was not a bad man. That cult wasn’t his fault. Besides, he had been the one to save her in the first place. But she understood her husband worry. Thornstriker was a weak and breakable mortal at the hands of The God of Wrath, who was known to despise humanity (with her as the golden exception).   
  
“Airstream, he isn’t as bad as you may believe,” she said gently. “While you and Warpath were away, the Almighty Bloodshed did watch over Thornstriker. He watched over me too, even though I mean nothing to him!”   
  
“He knows of the power he has over her,” he muttered darkly. “He forced this courtship upon her because he knew she wouldn’t refuse a god.” He looked over at Warpath, whose eyes widened at the dark glare. “Hurry up and ask her for her hand, damn it! Take her away from him!”  
  
Warpath’s and Wheeljack’s eyes widened. Wheeljack looked to the other man, who avoided her gaze and looked down at his food. Where did that come from? Warpath was nothing but her best friend! But when the blonde started eyeing the other, seeing him look rather annoyed with what Airstream had said, she furrowed her brows.  
  
Slowly, she turned to Airstream, frowning at him. “What are you talking about? Warpath… has no intentions of marrying Thornstriker.” She slowly turned her head to the other man. “Isn’t that right? You two are friends.”  
  
The men looked at each other, though Warpath was glaring while the other just looked at him with a blank expression. Damn it, couldn’t he have kept it a secret? But Warpath huffed, shaking his head. He knew why the other had said it. Airstream liked him and had given him approval to marry his sister long ago. Not to mention his great disdain for Bloodshed was only making Airstream encourage him more.   
  
Well, it wasn’t like Warpath didn’t want to. He had wanted to marry Thornstriker ever since they both became adults. But he didn’t want to pressure her or come on to strongly. She was a shy and timid woman, not to mention completely pure. A part of him just wanted to see her like that for a little while longer.   
  
Of course, when he became a man, he had told Airstream of his intentions. Much to his relief and surprise, the older man said yes, he could have her as his wife when the time came. Warpath couldn’t believe the other had said yes, considering Airstream had driven away every other suitor who had asked for his sister's hand. It was like Airstream had been waiting for him to finally ask.   
  
Warpath slowly turned to Wheeljack. "She is my best friend... But I still want to marry her."  
  
Wheeljack just stared at the other. The man was joking, right? He couldn't marry her! Bloodshed, the  _God_  of Wrath, was courting her, which basically meant the girl was off limits! Everyone in the village knew this, including Airstream and Warpath! A bit paranoid, she looked over her shoulder at the door, half expecting Bloodshed to break in and kill them for even thinking of taking Thornstriker away.   
  
Then she turned back to the two men. "She's being courted by a  _god_... You know you can't."  
  
"But he has never asked for her hand nor has she said she wanted to marry him," Airstream said.   
  
_Yes, but she does love him,_  Wheeljack thought. She almost let the thought slip out of her mouth, but she bit her tongue. If Airstream knew that truth, he would either have a heart attack, try to murder Bloodshed, or at least attempt to keep him away from her. None of the options were good, considering they would all result in Airstream's death.   
  
Then he pointed to Warpath. "He, on the other hand, has asked for her hand long before  _that god_  came into the picture. Besides, she is a mortal. She will only suffer by his side. Warpath wouldn't allow that to happen if she was his wife."  
  
Warpath felt slightly awkward sitting there, considering the couple was now starting to argue about his intentions while he was in the room. They continued to make references about him, but never spoke directly to him. He gave a soft huff, slowly rising from his seat when the door suddenly opened. All three of them looked over to see Thornstriker poking her head inside, confused as to why the room seemed to be so tense.  
  
"Th-Thornstriker?" Airstream stammered. Then he cleared his throat, sitting up straight. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I should be asking you that..." she said, sliding in her body a bit more, but not entering the room completely. "You guys were getting awfully loud. You're not fighting, are you?"  
  
Warpath shook his head, giving her a small grin. "No, we're just riling up Wheeljack, is all," he lied, covering up what they really had been talking about. He certainly didn't want her to know of his intentions. "So, returned so quickly?"  
  
"W-Well, I-I just wanted to let you know I'll be out for a bit, but I'll come back before it gets too late. I promise." She gave a bow to Warpath. "Sorry to leave so suddenly. Maybe tomorrow, you can tell me all about what happened, yes?"  
  
When she gave that innocent, meek smile, Warpath couldn't help but to nod. "Yeah... Sounds good."  
  
She laughed and gave a wave. "Goodbye for now then!"

Then she shut the door behind her, leaving the three mortals to look at each other in silence for a few moments.

Airstream's face hardened, pointing at the door. "Why didn't you stop her?!" he snarled.   
  
Warpath turned to the older man and frowned. "Well, why didn't you? You hate her being with him as much as I do, though you're ten times more verbal on the matter than I am. Besides, she's  _your_  sister. You can tell her she can't go if you really want to."  
  
Airstream reddened in anger, hands balling into fists. Damn it, this was the day that he was supposed to relax and be thankful for coming out of the fight alive and back to his family. But because of  _Bloodshed_ , he had only become stressed and irritated. Damn it, couldn't he leave her alone?! For just one day?! This god was no better than a stalker!  
  
Wheeljack huffed, rolling her eyes. Of course neither of the men had stopped her. It only would have made her upset and, considering their reasons were selfish reasons and they were both stubborn, she probably would have cried by being denied the chance to spend time with the man she loved. That would have just made the men feel awful and they would bend over backwards to get her to stop, which would eventually mean letting her go spend time with Bloodshed. In other words, it was just an unnecessary move.   
  
The blonde wondered for a moment if Thornstriker realized she had that bit of power over them. She doubted she did. Thornstriker was rather oblivious to that sort of thing. Hell, she probably didn't even know that she had as many suitors as she did before Bloodshed even came into the picture. In a way, it was kind of sad at how unaware she was about such a thing. 

* * *

Warpath had left before Thornstriker had returned. He wanted to stay until she got back, but Wheeljack said that it would probably be best if he returned to his hut before it grew too late and before he grew too tired. He frowned a bit, understanding the implication that Thornstriker would not be back until late that evening.   
  
It bothered him to know that she was in the supposed care of a god like Bloodshed. He loathed humans, yet he claimed to love her. It didn't make any sense. How could he love one person of a species he despised? It just didn't make sense, no matter how exceptional Warpath knew Thornstriker was!  
  
Besides, Bloodshed couldn't provide Thornstriker with what he could. If Thornstriker were to choose Bloodshed, he would take her away to the spirit world. She would probably never come back and he would probably never see her again. Not to mention she was an easy target for any of Bloodshed's god enemies. She was in danger by just being associated with him! And she was a mortal - she didn't live forever. She would die and he would simply move on and find another lover. Warpath was certain the god already had a harem.  
  
Warpath may not have been a god, but he knew her and understood her better than Bloodshed did. Well, of course he would - he had known her for nearly eighteen years! He knew what she liked, loved, didn't like, hated - he knew it all. He knew how to make her happy. He would never let any harm come to her. He could provide for her until the day she died. They could be happy, as a mortal husband and mortal wife.   
  
The warrior huffed. Now he was just sounding like a jealous bastard. But damn it, he loved her. He should have asked for her hand before Bloodshed ever came into the picture. Despite him suddenly coming into her life, Warpath would still ask her for her hand. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He loved her. He had always loved her.    
  
"Warpath!"  
  
The warrior paused, turning around to see a young boy running toward him. He looked down at the child, who looked no more than eight. He gave boy a smile and knelt down so that he wasn't towering over him. "What is it, son?"  
  
"My daddy wants you to come down to the temple!" he cried excitedly, smiling brightly. "They're having a ceremony for you!"  
  
He blinked. A ceremony? For him? He was worried for a moment, now recognizing the child as one of the village leader's son. He slowly rose to his feet as the child started to dash away.   
  
"Come on!" the child cried. "You have to come! Come on!"  
  
Giving a soft huff, the warrior shook his head. He didn't really have much of a choice, did he? But he didn't ponder on it, following the boy as he had asked. 

* * *

Thornstriker felt unbelievably guilty. Though she did enjoy her time with Bloodshed, she had felt like she was putting her friends and family as second priority. Not only that, but because she had gone out to be with Bloodshed, she learned this morning that she had missed the ceremony to honor Warpath for his valor in battle.   
  
Currently, she was standing in front of the door of his hut, knocking on it. She waited a few moments before the door opened, Warpath standing in the door way. His eyes widened, surprised that she was there. But then he gave a soft smile, stepping out of the way a bit. “Hey, Thornstriker,” he greeted. “Come on in.”  
  
As she stepped inside, she said, “Oh, Warpath, I’m so sorry about yesterday. H-Had I had known a ceremony in your honor was going to take place, I would have–”  
  
He shook his head, closing the door as he turned to her. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t even know about it either until the leader’s son told me.” Besides, he wasn’t going to get mad at her over something as stupid as a ceremony. Would he have liked to attend? Sure, but she didn’t even know about it. It wasn’t her fault.   
  
She blinked. “You didn’t even know about it?” she asked, confused. “But it was a ceremony for you!”  
  
He shrugged. “Must have missed the memo.”   
  
Thornstriker frowned, shaking her head. Though she still felt bad, not even her friend knew about his own ceremony! That just wasn’t right. Him out of all people should have known, because he would have relayed it to her and she would have been able to see it! Giving a soft noise, she rubbed her temples. "Well, at least I wasn't the only one completely out of the loop."  
  
"A lot of people were out of it."  
  
She laughed. "So I've gathered." She sat down on one of the chairs to the table, smiling up at the other. "May I see your medal? Everyone's been talking about it, considering it's considered an honor from the Gods."   
  
He gave a soft chuckle. Of course, she would want to see it. He had recieved honors and recognition before, though none as high as this. Still, without fail, she always wanted to see him with his reward. He didn't mind though, considering she would always give her own little speech (he didn't think she knew she was doing it) about how he had earned. Just a few words from her made achieving such recognition much more meaningful.   
  
"All right, I'll get it."  
  
She smiled as he turned to his room. As she was left alone, Thornstriker couldn't help but to look around the quiet room. She wondered if the other was lonely, living there alone. After his parents were killed during a raid long ago, he had been living alone in his father's hut. Though he managed, she couldn't imagine him being happy with the silence and loneliness.   
  
Then a thought crawled into her head. Warpath was almost twenty-three years old and yet, he didn't have a wife. As far as she knew, he never expressed interest in having one. It was strange. Warpath was a great warrior and good person. Not to mention that he was handsome and she knew he had many admirers, some who were to be considered the most beautiful in the village. Surely he had to have interest in one of them!  
  
Warpath then came back into the room, now wearing the medal. Thornstriker looked up, seeing the gold medallion with a diamond blue jewel in the center of it. She stood up and walked over to him, taking a look at the medal. What an honor. And to think Warpath had risked his life as much as he did in order to even be considered for such an honor... He must have deserved it.  
  
She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "No one else deserved it more than you. You're a great warrior, Warpath... You really are."   
  
Warpath inwardly tensed a bit when she hugged him so suddenly. He swallowed when he looked down at her, trying to avert his eyes from her breasts that were pressing up against him. Damn it, he was a man too! Just because he was her best friend, she shouldn't be so careless... He took a deep breath and shook his head. No, just calm down. He would be fine so long as he calmed down.  
  
He patted her head, stepping back from her. "Thanks... That means a lot coming from you."  
  
"I'm sure you say that to all the girls."  
  
"No, just you. It means the most coming from you since, well... You're very important to me, Thornstriker."  
  
The petite woman blushed, running a hand through her hair. Damn it, Warpath could really say some sweet things. She was so happy that they were friends. She couldn't ask for a better friend.   
  
Warpath just stared down at the girl for a few moments. He loved this woman. He had loved her as long as he could remember. She was the ideal maiden - beautiful, submissive, and obedient. If he were just going on those standards alone, then he would have married her a long time ago.   
  
But he wanted so much more than the "ideal maiden" and she was so much more than that rather weak standard. She was intelligent, funny, and trustworthy. She was understanding and compassionate, not to mention utterly kind. She was a good woman, a kind woman. He loved her for her, not for the village standards.   
  
He glance down at his medallion. He had won the honor for being brave in battle, yet he was too much of a coward to ask her to agree to marry him. He could kill anyone who threatened his village, but he couldn't ask a girl for her hand. He couldn't keep running away anymore, especially not now when some god could take her away from him any day now. He had to ask. If he didn't... He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Hey, Thornstriker..."  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?"   
  
"Would... Would you take a little walk with me?" he asked. "Y-You know, to catch up on things... I haven't see you in over a month." Then he gave a warm smile. "Come on. We can head down by the creek where we used to play when we were kids."  
  
A walk? Thornstriker couldn't remember the last time they had gone on a walk together. Nowadays, she was always with Bloodshed or he was off training or hunting. Not to mention she hadn't been down by the creek in ages. She smiled up at the other, taking a hold of his hand.  
  
"Of course. Let's go."

* * *

They had been at the creek for almost two hours now. Warpath sat beside Thornstriker, who was laughing softly at one of the stories he was telling. They both had their feet soaking in the water, the girl making small splashes as she kicked her feet.   
  
The two had gotten too caught up in the memories that Warpath had lost track of his original purpose. It wasn't that he had forgotten. He had just been too preoccupied simply enjoying her company! But he liked how he could be himself around her. He didn't have to be some big, strong warrior. He could simply be a man. She accepted him no matter what.   
  
"Warpath, thank you so much for taking me out today," the woman giggled. "I haven't felt so... relaxed in a while." Not to say that she didn't feel relaxed when with Bloodshed. Being around her lover and being around her friend were just too different feelings. "I miss spending time with you... More than I realized."  
  
"Yeah... Me too." Then he cleared his throat, slowly moving to stand up. "Thornstriker, I... I brought you here for another reason. Aside from just to spend time with you privately. I... also wanted to say something."  
  
Thornstriker blinked. Wanted to say something? Couldn't he have simply said it back at his hut? She stood up as well, giving him a curious and confused look. "All right... What is it?"   
  
A wave of nervousness struck him, making him feel incredibly awkward. But he took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. Still, he couldn't force a word out of hi throat. He was just too nervous.  
  
"Warpath?" she said, noting how the color seemed to be draining from his face. "Oh my... Warpath, you look pale. Like you're going to throw up..." Was he getting sick? Oh no, she couldn't let that happen. "Wait here - I'll go get some herbs and make some medicine for you." Then she turned her back to him, intent on finding what she believed he needed.   
  
"Wha-No! Wait!"   
  
He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, causing the other to gasp out in fright as her eyes widened. "W-Warpath, what-?"  
  
"I'm not sick," he said, his eyes locked on her. "I-I'm just trying to find the right say to tell you I want to marry you! Thornstriker, I love you! I-I've always loved you! I've always wanted to marry you!"  
  
Thornstriker's eyes widened, time stopping for a moment. Did... Did she just hear right? Warpath wanted... to marry her? He loved her? Marriage with Warpath? She could only stare at him, trying to make sense of all of it. It simply couldn't be true. They were just friends. They had always been friends. And... and he knew she was being courted by Bloodshed. Though she hadn't said that they were now lovers, surely Warpath knew that he couldn't ask her such a thing. And they were only friends! And she had a lover!  
  
As she was struggling with the shock and inner turmoil inside of her mind, she didn't notice that she had taken a step back, a look of panic coming over her face.   
  
Warpath paled a bit more when he saw her slowly retreating. Not only had he messed up with his proposal, but she had been frightened by his intentions. He never meant to scare her. He just wanted her to know what he was really thinking!  
  
"Thornstriker, don't!" He caught her by the arm again, pulling her back to him.   
  
She let out a small and frightened gasp, eyes widening as he pulled her in front of her and held her by the shoulders. She had never seen the other like this. She didn’t know how to react. She could only stare up at him, now aware that he was much more than just her best friend. He was a man. A man that wanted to marry her. A man that loved her.  
  
“Thornstriker… I’m sorry…” But as he apologized, he didn’t let her go. “I didn’t want to scare you. I would never want to scare you. I… I just didn’t want you to run away.”  
  
She said nothing, trying to look away from him but remained unsuccessful.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly, slowly moving his hands down from her shoulders to her hands. “I’ve been lying you… Though you’re the most important person to me, Thornstriker, I don’t see you as just my best friend.”  
  
“B-But I–”   
  
“I know. You… are being courted by the god.” He didn’t want to say his name. It was bad enough he was even bringing him up. “But Thornstriker… Think about it. If you go with him… You may never see you family again. He’ll take you down to the spirit world permanently and we’d never see you again.”  
  
Her eyes widened, a bit fearful and even angry. “Bl-Bloodshed would never keep me from my friends or family! He knows that would make me upset and he hates it when I’m upset!”  
  
“Do you really know that?”  
  
“Yes!” She pulled herself from his grip, upset that anyone would think Bloodshed was so cruel. Yes, he was blunt and yes, he could be rude, but he was a good person! He would never hurt her in any way! “Y-You don’t know him like I do! You don’t understand him the way I do!”    
  
Seeing that she hurt, he quickly retraced his steps and tried to change the topic. “I know I don’t, but Thornstriker, he isn’t the right one. You… We’re mortals. He’s a god. You don’t belong with him and he doesn’t belong with you.”   
  
He knelt down in front of her, trying to hold her gaze. “Thornstriker… I may not be a god, but I will do everything to protect you and make you happy. I can provide you with whatever you could want… whatever you could need… Please, Thornstriker. Airstream’s already approved and–”  
  
“My brother approved of this?” she said, her eyes widening. “He… He approved of you asking me?” Airstream knew the entire time that Warpath loved her… and never said a word?!  
  
He bit his bottom lip. “Look, I… I waited too long. I should have told you so long ago, but I… I didn’t want to force you into a marriage, Thornstriker. I wanted you to… to just be happy without being forced to be with someone else. I… I wanted…”  
  
He paused, slowly looking up at the other. She looked so confused and so frightened. It was like they weren’t even friends anymore. He felt like a monster with the face she was making. With an almost defeated huff, he said softly, “I’m sorry, Thornstriker. I just want to marry you… Even if that god is courting you…” He kissed her hands. “I love you. I always have… And I always will.”  
  
She could only stare at him. This wasn’t right. He was her best friend! He had always been her best friend! Now he was suddenly telling her he loved her and had already asked her brother for her hand? She didn’t know how to take it. She tried to open her mouth, as if to tell him no, but nothing would come out. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings.   
  
Logically, yes, he was the better choice. He was a good man. He was kind and helpful to everyone and did his duties as a warrior. She enjoyed his company as he enjoyed hers. He was a fine hunter and good with children. An ideal husband. Had he have asked her before meeting Bloodshed, she would have said yes.   
  
But she was in love with Bloodshed. Yes, he was a god. Yes, he was unsocial. Yes, at times, he was standoffish and somewhat rude toward mortals (excluding her). But he was good to her. He treated her as an equal. He had protected her so many times. He loved her the way no one else had. And she fell in love with him. She had to say no to Warpath! She just couldn't get the words out...  
  
"Thornstriker..."   
  
She gasped, eyes widening when he stretched out a hand to her face, stroking over her cheek.   
  
"Please... Answer me, please..."  
  
"I..." She had to give him an answer. She had to tell him no! "Warpath, I-"  
  
Then they heard rustling come from the bushes, both of them looking off to the side. Thornstriker paled in horror as she saw Bloodshed in his jaguar form slowly walk out toward them, growling and snarling like some wild animal. His eyes were locked on Warpath, who had stood up and pushed Thornstriker behind him. He reached for the hunting knife he had on his belt, holding it out in front of him.  
  
Knowing exactly what was going to happen, Thornstriker ran around Warpath and put herself in front of him. The warrior's eyes widened as he tried to reach for her. "Thornstriker, get behind me!"   
  
"Bloodshed, please, wait!" she cried, ignoring the other and dodging the hand that tried to grab her. Bloodshed stopped walking toward them, his focus now shifted to the woman in front of him. She swallowed at the deadly look in his eyes, but tried to continue. "H-How long have you been watching us?"   
  
"Since you thought he was sick," he growled harshly, his focus going back to the warrior. If she wasn't standing in front of that man... He would have killed him. He could still feel himself trembling in absolute anger. Thornstriker was his! He would be damned before he would allow  _anyone_  to take her from him! He would kill anyone for even thinking about it, especially a mortal like this one!  
  
Thornstriker paled. Oh no... He had heard everything. "Bl-Bloodshed, please, this isn't-"  
  
"This isn't what I think?" he guessed, clearly not buying it. "He was proposing to you... He was going to take you away from me!"  
  
"No! Bloodshed, no, he-" Then she let out a shocked cry when Warpath suddenly yanked her back behind him. "W-Warpath?!"  
  
"You're damn right I was," he snarled. He didn't care if Bloodshed was a god. He didn't deserve her. It was because of him that she was almost killed! He would never allow a god like him to have her! She wasn't safe with him. "I love her. She deserves someone who can always be there for her and protect her from anything... Even sick and deprived cults that try to rape and kill her!"  
  
Bloodshed bared his feral canine at the mortal. "That was never my intention!  I condemned what they did in my name and once I found out what they were going to do to her, I got in there and saved her before they could do anything!"  
  
"That didn't mean you kept her from going through something awful!" he shouted. "You don't know how traumatized she was by that! For weeks, every night, she would dream about what those bastards would have done to her in your name!"  
  
Bloodshed was practically seeing red. How dare this mortal talk to him that way... How dare he bring up something like that! He had no business acting the way he did! Thornstriker was his! Damn it, he wanted to murder this man! Tear him limb from limb! "I never-"  
  
"It doesn't matter if you never meant anything! She isn't safe with you! She's never been safe with you! You don't deserve her...! _You never deserved her_!"  
  
_CRACK!_  
  
Both humans stiffened at the sound. They looked over, eyes widening at the sight. Thornstriker let out a small gasp while Warpath just stared at the massive tree. Just a moment ago, it was just a normal and regular tree. Now, it looked like something had taken a hold of it and crushed it, the center completely crushed in. It groaned before slowly falling down, Thornstriker shrieking as it crashed down in front of them.   
  
How did that even happen? But she had a horrible feeling that she knew, even though she had never seen his powers in a destructive manner before. Slowly, both she and Warpath looked over at the massive jaguar, seeing him now turned into his nine-foot human form and hunched over on the ground. He was shaking, his face hard and seemingly in pain.   
  
Slowly, he looked up at Warpath and snarled, "Shut up," before looking back down at the ground, still shaking hard.  
  
Damn it, he couldn't let this happen! Not when Thornstriker was right there... She could get hurt. He couldn't have that. He would rather die than let her get hurt because of this. He had always hoped to keep it a secret from her. He never wanted her to know of this violent and destructive "power" of his. But no matter what, if he had been angered enough, it would come out. It would always come out.   
  
Thornstriker looked at her lover in horror and confusion while Warpath felt the hand holding hers shake, unable to tell who was the one shaking.  
  
"So the legends were true," he said, pulling her behind him. "I was told the God of Wrath had been known to make his enemies explode without touching them, but I didn't think it was possible. I thought it was just my father trying to scare me."  
  
Thornstriker recalled that certain tale Warpath had told her about as a child. He didn't tell her all of it; only that his father had scared him with a tale about how the God of Wrath could make people explode. It had given her nightmares for the next few days only to be forgotten about soon after.  
  
And yet here she was, now lovers with said God who had just proven this deadly power of his. Though it did frighten her, it did not escape her notice at how Bloodshed was reacting. Tense and nearly curled up into the ground. He was never like that. He always stood tall and proud, never letting anyone see him in a vulnerable position like this. He was never shaking the way he was now.   
  
Then she understood. He didn't want this. He didn't want to let this power out. That was why he never showed it to her or let her know about it. He didn't want her to know.   
  
Immediately, she pulled free from Warpath's grip.   
  
"Thornstriker?!" he cried, eyes widening when he saw her climb over the tree toward Bloodshed. "Thornstriker, no!"  
  
But she ignored him, now slowly approaching the shaking god. She glanced behind him, seeing the trees behind him groan and quiver a bit. He looked up at her, a harsh glare on his face. She bit her bottom lip, knowing that look meant he wanted her to get away. But she couldn't leave him like this. Not when he looked like he was in such pain.  
  
She kneeled down in front of him, gently seizing the sides of his face.   
  
"Get away..." he growled.   
  
She stroked over his cheeks, trembling a bit. She wouldn't lie - she was frightened. Well, she had a right to be. The god had the power to basically make her explode. Biting her bottom lip, she ran her hands through his hair. "I-It's okay," she said softly. "Calm down, Bloodshed... You don't need to be angry... Just calm down... Please, calm down..."   
  
Bloodshed could feel her trembling, even against his own shaking body. Damn it, he needed to calm down! He didn't want to hurt her!  
  
Warpath's eyes widened in horror when the massive man wrapped his arms tightly around the petite woman, pulling her up against his chest. He would crush her!   
  
But Thornstriker just sat there on her knees, her ear now pressed against his chest. She could hear his rapid heartbeat, encouraging her to wrap her arms under his. She stroked over his back, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, Bloodshed... I... I'm right here. I... I'm not going anywhere, okay? So… So calm down… Please..."   
  
Bloodshed's shakes soon stopped, his anger fading slowly as did the urge inside of him. With Thornstriker pressed up against him like this, the woman whispering softly to him, he could feel himself grow calm again. Only she could do this. Only she could make things feel right again.  _Don't take her away from me,_  he thought.  _Please... Don't take her away._    
  
Warpath just stared at the sight before him. The trees behind the god were cracked, but they were no longer imploding in on themselves. Thornstriker looked relieved as Bloodshed released her, stroking over her hair and face, asking her if she was all right. She only gave him a nod before slowly standing up, but unable to move away from him as he still held onto her shoulders.   
  
Thornstriker slowly turned her head to look at her friend, biting her bottom lip as he just stared at them in disbelief. She had to look away, suddenly feeling guilty. Surely he understood now. Surely, now, Warpath could see that Bloodshed wasn’t just her suitor. He was her lover.   
  
“I may not deserve her…” She gasped, looking up to see that Bloodshed was glaring murderously at Warpath. “But I need her. I’ve always needed her. A worthless mortal like you wouldn’t understand.” His grip tightened a bit on her shoulders, though it wasn’t too tight to hurt her.   
  
Warpath's expression hardened, slowly climbing over the tree to stand closer in front of him. "You're right," he growled. "I don't understand." He looked at Thornstriker, his gaze softening a bit. "I don't understand how you can love her... She's a mortal. You _despise_  mortals. How can she be an exception?"   
  
A part of him really did want to understand. Why her? What made Thornstriker, a mortal, so special to a god who loathed mortals? Did he actually love her? Or did he just see her as some sort of lifeline? Some source of comfort that he couldn't lose? If that was the case, Thornstriker shouldn't have to be forced to be by his side whenever he willed it.   
  
Bloodshed gritted his teeth together, looking down at the petite woman. She was looking back up at him, worried as to what he would say. Damn it, he didn't want to tell him why. He didn't have to either. Yet, he felt like if he didn't, Warpath would take Thornstriker away from him. He couldn't let that happen. He would rather die.   
  
With an almost defeated huff, he slowly released the woman and sat down, that way he wasn't towering over them. He inwardly tensed when Warpath took her by the hand and gingerly pulled her back toward him. But he tried to focus on what he needed to say. He hadn't even told Thornstriker the whole story, considering it was just too hard to tell. And because she knew that, she never asked.   
  
"You both know the story," he said dryly. "A band of hunters killed my mother and I witnessed the whole thing."   
  
Thornstriker's eyes widened. No, he couldn't! She knew he hated remembering what happened to her. She didn't want to force him to recall something like that! "Bloodshed, please, you don't-"  
  
Warpath shushed her. "Thornstriker, let him speak."  
  
The God of Wrath just ignored them, letting out a hard breath as he looked down at the ground. "I was just a child, a boy... My mother, Pixela, as you know, was the Goddess of Penance. She... loved nature. She enjoyed being out in it because... she felt like she could get in touch with all the spirits there."  
  
He swallowed, his throat feel dry. "Her animal form was a deer... Bombrush had always told her to be careful, but she thought he was just being overprotective. I didn't think much of it either since... I thought gods were invincible. I... I couldn't have been more wrong."  
  
Bloodshed's hands balled up into fists as he remembered what had happened that horrible day. "You know that hunters killed her... But you don't know how. You don't know how much she kicked and struggled against them. They shot her with an arrow and the pain... She couldn't go back to her human form. So they skinned the fur off of her while she was still alive. They even gutted her... took out her organs... There was so much blood..."  
  
He suddenly felt like the little boy he once was, back in the jungle and witnessing his mother's murder. He couldn't do anything. He had been too afraid to, too frozen to move. And all he could see was the blood as his mother laid there, dead on the ground. And it had been all those hunters' fault. They weren't even hunters. They were murderers.  
  
He glanced up at the two mortals, Warpath just staring at him in horror. It was obvious that he had no idea that hunters could be so brutal in killing anything. He supposed that not  _all_  hunters were like that... Then his gaze shifted to Thornstriker. She had her hands clamped over her mouth, clearly mortified by the truth. That was one of the reasons why he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to see her make such an expression.   
  
"I... honestly can't remember too much," he admitted. "Something... happened. I was so... scared... upset... angry..." He gulped, wincing as he felt a lump in his throat. "And then it grew. Painfully. Everything hurt. I was so angry... outraged..." He looked at them, seeing that they were still frozen. "This was I became the God of Wrath. Because I cause the most damage when I'm angry... That's how I got this certain… power."   
  
He relaxed his arms, realizing how tense they were from his clenching fists. "I never learned how to control it when I'm angry. I can use it outside of my rage, but... I don't."  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed?"  
  
The God of Wrath paused, looking over to see his lover timidly step toward him, shaking.   
  
"Wh-What happened?" she stammered. "T-To those m-men... Wh-What h-happened to them?"  
  
Bloodshed could see the dread building behind her pupils. It was almost the same look that those hunters had at that time. He turned away slowly and let out a soft, pitiful, and painful chuckle. "The human body is an amazing thing. Especially when it’s struggling to survive despite having half its innards crushed and the rest twisted beyond repair."  
  
He thought he heard a male voice gagging. At least he had more will to hold his stomach than his  _rival_. "From what I heard afterwards, the hunters died fairly quickly after I lashed out. But their last few moments on Earth were excruciatingly painful. I don't remember if they fainted from the pain or screamed in agony with their last few breaths. The first thing I recalled afterwards was my father pulling me as I held my mother's head to his chest, howling to the skies."  
  
Thornstriker just stared at him, tears now falling down her face. That was what had happened to his mother? That was the true nature of his power? No wonder he didn't ever talk about it. How  _could_  he talk about it? It was horrifying. And now, he was forcing himself to share it.   
  
Warpath didn't know whether or not if he should feel more disgust or horror from the story. It was one thing with the tree, but also with humans? He didn't even want to imagine what exactly happened to those hunters. It may have been rightfully deserved, he would never deny that, but the thought made him want to hurl. Especially considering Bloodshed would have almost done the same thing to him if Thornstriker didn't calm him down earlier.   
  
Bloodshed looked over at the human man, his express hardening. "I grew up hating mortals. Men, women, children - every single one of you. It didn't matter to me. I hate your kind for what those hunters did to my mother... Bombrush tried to convince me otherwise for thousands of years. But as I grew up... my hate for you only expanded."  
  
Warpath suddenly felt very aware how powerless he and Thornstriker were against the god. He reached out to Thornstriker and pulled into his chest, Thornstriker too shaken to reject him as her eyes remained locked on Bloodshed.   
  
"I have killed... plenty, using this power," he said softly. "Other hunters, mortals who have gone astray... And the other gods knew about it too."  
  
The mortals' eyes widened, Thornstriker shaking while Warpath just held her tighter. "Why did they let-"  
  
"Why did they let me kill your kind?" he guessed. Bloodshed laughed darkly, giving a bit of a dangerous and sinister smirk. "I can use this power on anyone and everything... Rocks, plants, animals, humans... I can even use it on the other gods. For them though... It's not as easy as it is with mortals." Though he had only killed three other gods before. They had been the ones who tried to stop him. The other gods learned from them.   
  
Then he shook his head, looking down at the ground. "I wanted to kill all of you. And if I really wanted to... I could. I had even come to that point of actually trying. I had been planning it out. I was determined to rid of every single one of you... But... Bombrush told me that not all humans are bad. That there were humans out there that were good ones and were not like my mother's killers. I wasn't convinced."   
  
He glanced up at the two humans, who looked just as frightened as before. He rubbed his neck. "Apparently... The other gods were worried about me attacking your kind. They asked him to convince me that not all humans were bad or else they would imprison me. Not sure how they would have done that... But they had threaten to do it and he didn't want that, considering I'm his only son. But, like I said, I didn't believe him."  
  
Looking to Thornstriker, he said softly, "You know how we are, Thornstriker... We argued. I wanted to prove him wrong... So I came up with a test."  
  
"A... test?"  
  
Bloodshed turned his gaze to Warpath, who just looked at him with a confused expression. He took a deep breath before exhaling it. "I told my father that if no human passed my test in ten years, it would prove him wrong and it would only show that I'm right. So... For ten years, once a year... I would walk through two or three different villages, dressed as an injured and frightening looking man. With blood, burns marks, and scars all over me... If humans were as kind and compassionate as my father said they were, then they would help me. But... In the first nine years... No one did. They all just ran or turned away. They had no interest in helping me... because mortals are selfish and ignorant."   
  
Slowly, Bloodshed looked over to Thornstriker, his expression softening significantly. "But... the final year of the test, the last test... I walked through your village... And at the very edge of it, by the far huts... Thornstriker was home. Alone. And... she did what the others never did. She stopped me. She asked me if I was all right. And... she took me into her home. Fed me. Healed me... She didn't treat me like an outcast..."   
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering exactly what had happened that evening. He was just about to leave the village, ending his test once and for all in his favor. Yet, as he walked by, Thornstriker had been outside her home, about to head inside. When she saw him, she stopped to stare at him. He had only glanced at her for just a moment before he was about to move on, figuring she would just rush into her house to hide like all the others had.  
  
But she, only a sixteen year old girl at the time, didn't. She had walked straight up to him, asking him if he was alright. He had been too shocked to react. No one had ever stopped him to ask him anything. He couldn't even react when she had escorted him into her home, sitting him down and stripping him of his coat so she could tend to his injury. He could still remember how gentle and kind her touch at been when she tended to his injuries. She even made him some food and had allowed her to sleep in her room.   
  
But that night, he didn't sleep. He couldn't. Hell, he had already thought he was in a dream. No mortal had ever helped him. No mortal had ever even made an attempt to help him. Yet, Thornstriker did. She helped him. She brought him into her home. She even let him rest in her room. But instead of sleeping, he could only watch her while she slept, wondering if this was his rage turning him mad and causing him to hallucinate. But by the next morning, she was still there. Before she could ask if he had slept well, he walked out without even thanking her or saying goodbye.  
  
"I returned home," he said, snapping himself out of his thoughts to look at the two, more to Thornstriker than the man keeping her back. "When I came back, I only told my father that he had won the bet before I locked myself away in my room for weeks. I tried to make sense of what had happened. I could not forget what she had done for me. How kind... how selfless... how compassionate she was to a complete stranger."  
  
He slowly stretched out a hand to her, Thornstriker flinching back a bit. He didn't take back his hand. "She... showed me the truth. She made me realize that not all mortals are bad... I... misjudged them..." Then he huffed, shaking his head. "Thornstriker, I... I need you. At first... It was just because I couldn't forget you. Then... it grew into not wanting to lose you... Before I even realized it, I... I fell in love with you."  
  
Then he turned to the other, his expression hardening a bit. “ _That’s_  why I love her.  _That’s_  why she’s the exception…” Then he laughed once, shaking his head. “You should be grateful that I do love her and need her… If it wasn’t for her, the human race would probably be extinct by now.”   
  
Warpath said nothing as it was the truth. If Thornstriker hadn’t had been home that evening or hadn’t had seen him… They would probably all be dead by now.   
  
Bloodshed returned his gaze back to the woman. She just stared at the other and the great hand that was stretched out to her. He sat there, waiting for her to make her decision.   
  
She glanced up at Warpath, who was also looking down at her. She loved Warpath. She did! She would never say she didn’t! But… not that way she loved Bloodshed. She would never love Warpath the way she loved Bloodshed.  
  
“I’m sorry…” she murmured softly, stepping away from him and out of his grip. “Warpath, I’m sorry, but I–” She allowed Bloodshed to seize her arm and pull him toward her, resting his hands on her hips. She looked back at her friend, tears now pouring down her face. She felt horribly guilty, but she had to tell him the truth. He had to know. “I love Bloodshed, Warpath… I can’t marry you… I… can’t…”   
  
Warpath felt like he had taken a spear to the chest. She had rejected his proposal. She didn’t love him as much as he loved her… She was in love with a god like this. She was in love with this monster, with the power to kill basically everyone and everything. If he hated humans as much as he said he did… There wasn’t anything stopping him.  
  
It was why Warpath had to back down. Though he wanted to, he couldn’t take Thornstriker away from the god. She kept him from killing the rest of the mortals. If he had it his way, he would probably kill all of them but her. But Thornstriker loved her family, her friends. Her heart was good; her love for people was universal. Bloodshed couldn't kill the the rest of her kind because it would only throw her into despair and Bloodshed would lose her love.  
  
Not that he would mind the latter, but he knew that couldn't happen. It would drive Bloodshed over the edge, considering he saw her as some sort of diety higher than himself. Bloodshed needed to have her and, unknowingly, the rest of the mortal world needed him to have her too.   
  
He gave a huff of defeat. "I... I understand," he said bitterly. "I'm sorry for forcing this on you, Thornstriker. I just... I wanted to marry you."   
  
Thornstriker bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet, feeling horrible. If he had asked for her hand before she met Bloodshed, she would have married him. In a heartbeat. But she didn't love him like she loved Bloodshed. She couldn't leave Bloodshed for Warpath, no matter the stability that being with him would bring.   
  
Then Warpath glared at Bloodshed. "But... If you make her unhappy or hurt her in anyway, I will take her from you. Without hesitation."   
  
Thornstriker's eyes widened. "Warpath, what-"  
  
But Bloodshed just gave him a dark glare, but nodded as if agreeing. Though he would do his damn best to make sure she was always happy and protected, he wouldn't be able to live with himself or trust himself if something were to happen to her. If he ever failed in anyway... He didn't deserve to even look at her.   
  
Then the warrior turned away, heading back to the village. Thornstriker was about to run after him, but Bloodshed wrapped his arms tightly around the young woman, pulling her into his chest and keeping her trapped. No matter what, he couldn't let her go. Not until he was certain that she wouldn't try to leave him for the other. When she pushed against him, he still refused to let go.  
  
"Bloodshed, please, I-"  
  
"I can't," he murmured softly, burying his face into her shoulder. "I just... I can't, Thornstriker. Please... Don't go."  
  
Thornstriker just stared at the god, confused. She wasn't going anywhere. She just wanted to make sure that her friend was okay. But Bloodshed obviously had no intentions of letting her go. If anything, he held on tighter as she tried to push out of his grip. But Warpath was long gone, leaving just the two of them down by the creek.   
  
She turned to look at the other, opening her mouth to speak. But the god silenced her with a harsh kiss, his large tongue snaking its way into her mouth. She cried out in shock, her hands grabbing at his shoulders to keep herself up right. But he didn’t have any intentions of letting her stay up, pushing her down on the grass beneath him.   
  
She gasped, staring up at him with wide eyes. Then she blinked when she saw how desperate and afraid he looked. He had her wrists pinned down over her head, his free hand taking a hold of her chin and making her look at him.   
  
“Thornstriker, I…” Then he swallowed, starting himself up again. He stroked her cheek and whispered, “I’m horrible… I’m selfish. I won’t let you have a normal life. I won’t let you be with another mortal. I won’t let you love someone else…” He buried his face into her chest. “If you were to ever leave me… I’d lose my mind. I… I need you. I love you… I love you so much…”  
  
The mortal blushed at the bold confession. Though she understood the depths of his love, when he would express it aloud, it was so overwhelming. She couldn’t not be overpowered by it. But she didn’t hate it. Bloodshed, the God of Wrath, loved her more than anyone would ever love her. And she loved him back. She would always love him back.  
  
“I’m not going to leave you.”  
  
He paused, looking up at the woman.    
  
“Bloodshed… I love you, too.” She pulled at her wrists, which Bloodshed released. Gently, she seized the sides of his face and caressed his cheeks. “Until you cast me aside, I won’t leave you. I love you. I will always love you.”   
  
He could only stare down at the mortal. To think that if he had never have met her, she and the rest of the mortal race would be dead by his hand. He never would have known that someone as compassionate and beautiful as her lived in the midst of all those mortal abominations.   
  
Finally, he buried his face into her chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of her heartbeat, her delicate, thin arms wrapping around his head and holding her to him. He would never let her go.   
  
It didn’t matter if they were a god and a mortal. In the end, they were still just a man and a woman. They loved each other.   
  
They would always love each other.


End file.
